


Always

by anangelwithashotgun



Series: Adventures of you & Benny [1]
Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, benny is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anangelwithashotgun/pseuds/anangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets jealous after Benny does something stupid. She is determined to let him have it but do things ever go as planned in Whitechapel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

"It's not even like you think it was." Benny pleaded as you stood in his doorway, arms crossed and scowling. Of course he would say something like this. He acted like you didn't have two eyes and didn't just witness some crazy girl just try and kill he and Ethan.  
"I'm sure it wasn't Ben." the affectionate pet name fell from your lips before you could stop it. Great, now he would think you weren't upset and more hidden, jealous. You had liked Benny as long as you could remember. After he had accidentally knocked your books out of your hands as he and Ethan came barreling out of the Morgan household. Ethan kept repeatedly apologizing while Benny picked up your books. After that you were all joined at the hip. Benny ginned,  
"See (y/n)" he exclaimed, "You can't stay mad at me. I don't know how many times I'll have to say I'm sorry."  
Benny stuck out his bottom lip in a pouting motion. Now you were getting furious. Was he blind?! Could he not see you standing in front of him the entire time he claimed to be tired of being alone. Oh no, he had conjure up some fake bimbo to impress some dumb bitch at school?. Your eye narrowed,  
"Are you kidding Benny?" you spat at him. He shrunk back and his delicious, chocolate brown eyes filled with confusion. Tears sprang to your eyes, and your voice cracked as you spoke, "Am I like nonexistent to you Benny? I don't understand why you won't notice me? Years, I've liked you for years!" The tears soaked your face and you hiccuped before continuing, "I'm so angry at your for doing this reckless shit Benny! What if you had gotten hurt or worse, KILLED!" your voice rose as the tears fell harder. "I-I just d-d.." you were cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around you.  
"Shhh (y/n) I got you.." Benny's voice was soft in your ear. He led you over to his bed and held you in his lap. You covered your face with your hands considering you were still doing a nice amount of crying but you felt the hands being pulled away from your face. You sat there for a moment with your eyes closed, Benny's hands intertwined with yours. You opened your eyes and met hazel ones filled with nothing but compassion.  
"(Y/n), you've never been nonexistent to me." Benny chuckled before speaking again, "I've always noticed you. The first day I met you I had nothing but eyes for you but I never thought you felt the same about lame _me_  . I'm nothing compared to what you could have but if you do want me I will do everything to make sure you never cry again. I only want to see that beautiful smile of yours that always lights up my day."  
Your smile became huge as you giggled into your hands and Benny followed with a just as big grin, "See baby there is is." Benny cooed. Your heart skipped a beat. Did he just call you baby?  
You leaned down and met eager lips. Benny's hand came up to cup your cheek and your hands fisted his "Battlestar Galactica" t-shirt. Benny's lips moved against yours in a slow motion, almost like you were the most precious thing in his life and he didn't want to break you. You soon ran out of breath and pulled away with a smile on your face.  
"Well do you think we should tell Ethan the happy news. I think that Sarah is over there and I know they will be thrilled." You giggled as you stood up and reached a hand out to Benny. "Wait" he stopped you but captured your hand, "I'll always protect you. No matter what." his face had taken on a serious look. You just nodded and whispered "Always." Benny grinned grabbing a chaste kiss before you took off down the stairs yelling, "Beat ya there!" Before he followed after you, Benny couldn't help but think "Thanks Universe, I owe you one. She's all I've ever wanted."


End file.
